My Hero
by kitkat7889
Summary: What happens when someone is willing to throw himself in front of a snow plow for you? Especially if you were just in an argument with him seconds before!


**Hi! I know it's been a while, but school's been crazy and stuff and... OH LOOK A DISTRACTION!**

**Anyway, this just came into my head when I was watching some reruns this week. I've had the stomach flu... But I hope you like it! It's really sickeningly fluffy.**

**Oh, and just to let you know, they're in the TND (Teens Next Door) at this time. Kuki's 14, almost 15, and Wally's 15. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or KND (Unfortunately) **

* * *

**_Numbuh 4's POV_**

**__**"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed. I'm not sure how it happened, but we were in another argument.

"YOU can't?! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL WALLABEE BEATLES?!" She tossed her long, black hair. She was so cute when she was angry. Er... I mean... for a stupid, cruddy girl.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. We were outside in the snow and her hair stood out against the white behind us.

"Just grow up and tell me already! You know!" she practically screamed. I didn't know what she expected me to say! Stupid girls with their stupid expectations... This was her fault. She could have made it clearer. I didn't know what she was asking, for cruds sake! She seemed to get frustrated, screamed kind of an "UGHHH" sound, and stormed off into the barely plowed roads.

I kicked a piece of snow and screamed. This wasn't my fault completly. She knew it, too.

I don't know what happened exactly. Situations like that, you usually don't. All I knew was that there was a plow coming down the road that didn't see Kuki, I saw the plow, and she didn't. I can't explain how I felt other than I didn't care about the stupid argument. All I thought about was getting her out of the way of the moving death trap coming straight for her.

The world seemed to go in slow motion. I jumped out into the road, pushing at least 7 feet over. The ice helped with the momentum. I slid too, but I stopped right as the plow hit me. Everything went black, and the last thing I remembered was seeing Kuki's deep brown eyes looking down at me, tears flooding out.

**Flashback**

****_"Hey Numbuh 4?" Kuki said as we sat under a tree. It was the last week of 8th grade and it was HOT! I didn't think it could get that hot in June, but trust me, it did. We were outside my house sitting in the sand filled pool, digging our feet into the sand. Numbuh 3 was wearing a green t-shirt and black denim shorts. She looked pretty. I liked it when she changed her outfit up every once and a while._

_"Yeah?" I replied quietly._

_"Wanna play a game?" she asked._

_"Ugh. That depends. What kind of game?" I was suspicious. She wanted something. Or wanted to know something._

_"Well, it's called truth. It's like truth or dare, but without the dare part."_

_"What? No way! The dares are the best part!"_

_"Pleaseeee?" she begged, with her puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. I couldn't say no to that._

_"Ugh. Fine. But if you don't want to answer a truth, you have to do a dare. Deal?" _

_"Deal!" she squeaked happily, "Okay, I'll go first. What would you do if I kissed you right now?"_

_I looked at her confused. My mouth was slightly gaping open. I thought for a minute, turning my head away. When I turned back to answer, I found her lips meet mine for only a few seconds. I didn't kiss her back. I knew that much. But I would have if she gave me enough warning! _

_She pulled away, "See ya tomorrow, Wally!" she yelled as she walked out the gate._

_'What just happened?' was all he could think._

__**End Flashback**

* * *

**_Numbuh 3's POV_**

**__**I didn't know what to think. I remembered screaming, but I didn't hear sound. I colapsed down next to his crumpled, broken form. "Wally! Wally!" I stood up, "Someone! Call an ambulance!" I yelled, but I couldn't tell if anyone heard. Tears flowed down my face so quickly, my face was wet even in the below freezing temperatures. I grabbed his hand in one hand and cupped his cheek in another. "Wally, please stay with me. Please. Please don't leave me! I'm sorry about the fight. This is all my fault..." I cried, my voice breaking. Wally had just saved my life. I could have just wasted the last moments of his life yelling at him! "This is all my fault... Oh god, Wally. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you... I shouldn't have stormed off like that. Please, if you just stay with me, I promise that I will never yell at you again," I rested my head on his broken form, feeling for a heart beat. It was faint, his breathing was shallow, and his skin was pale.

I didn't know exactly how long I sat there babbling and crying, but the ambulance came quickly. This was all my fault... I held his hand as the doctors tried to check his vitals. One nurse asked me who this boy was, what had happened, who his parents were, if I had their phone numbers, things to help her identify him.

I looked around and saw a small crowd had formed. Everyone in the tree house had come out to see the commotion I didn't know exactly how long they'd been out there, but I was pretty sure it was a while. The nurses and doctors quickly took Wally away, yelling to each other commands on what to do for the poor boy.

As they took him away, Abby came over and grabbed my arm, practically holding me back. "We'll meet them there," she whispered.

"Abby, he... is he..." I babbled through the tears. She put her arm around my shoulder and quickly walked me inside. I had just realized I was cold. I was only wearing my usual green sweater and black leggings, not dressed for snow. I didn't even have time to grab my jacket when I had stormed out earlier.

"Put this on," Abby said. She tossed me my pink winter coat. "Numbuh 2 is warmin' up the T.R.U.C.K."

"Abby, this is all my fault. If I didn't yell at him... If I didn't storm off..." I started, until I was cut off.

"Then yous two wouldn't be yous. That's yo thing, girl. Yous yell and scream and fight and walk away and always come back to each other in the end. But he gon' be fine," she said, her face serious. I didn't know how she wasn't a wreck, but I admired it.

"You... You really think so?" I asked between sniffles.

"I know so," she replied smiling, "Now, lets get goin'. I called Numbuh 4's family. They is gonna meet us there," and with that, she pulled her hat down and walked out the door, expecting me to follow.

* * *

I walked into the hospital about 4 minutes later. Well, walked isn't really a good word. I sprinted into the ER as fast as I could and ran straight up to the front desk. "Wallabee Beatles," I said breathlessly. She glanced up at me through her little window.

"No running. And he just got in," she said. I did NOT appreciate the attitude she was giving me, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was finding Wally. Making sure he was okay. "Wait in the sitting area."

That was when I saw him. He was on oxygen, being pushed in on a gurney. People were all around him. I ran over and tried to follow, but I was stopped by a strong male nurse, "I'm sorry, miss. You'll have to wait out here," he said holding her back at the waist, "You the patient's sister?"

"No! You don't understand. If he goes tonight, there's something I need him to know. something really important!" I yelled. I was struggling to get out of his grip. I knew I was making a scene, but I didn't care. I needed to tell him the truth, just so he knew for sure. I was positive he knew. I mean, everyone knew how we felt about each other. I made it obvious, like, ALL THE TIME. But, for some reason, I needed the closure.

I stopped struggling and he put me down. "You see, that "patient" means everything to me. Haven't you ever known someone so long, you knew absolutely everything about them, but you liked them anyway? See, that's how it is with me and Wally. I know you think this is just some petty, teenage love, but I've known him since I was 3 years old and he had just moved here. I was his first friend and he was my first real crush. Well, I never really got over that crush. And now, he could be... he could be dead! And now, he'll never know for sure I feel this way! I'll never know for sure that he feels this way... He was so close to telling me, too. I counted 67 times, but there were probably more. And all those times, I got scared and interrupted him, or one of our friends ruined the moment. Call this what you want, teen romance, a fling, but I know what this is. I mean, he could be dead from saving me! And right after I yelled at him, for God's sake! And I need him to know, too. Please!" I choked back sobs. I felt eyes watching me all around the room.

I knew it was no use. I knew it was against hospital policy to allow anyone, even love-struck teenage girls, go back while the doctors were still doing exams. For some reason, though, I felt like if I tried, he would know. If I just confessed everything to a room full of strangers (aside from my friends, who just watched in amazement), then he could hear it, too. The big male nurse said quietly, "I'm sorry, kid. There isn't much I can do."

I nodded and went to sit down next to Abby, noticing the eyes follow me as I walked to my chair.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we had waited. The sitting room was a nice, long, green carpeted room. The walls were a dark shade of brown, but not too dark. More like milk chocolate. Wally's parents were sitting across from us making small talk. Mrs. Beatles was about as much of a wreck as I was. I told them everything that had happened, especially the part about it being my fault. Mrs. Beatles smiled lightly and told me no one was blaming me. I used Abby's phone to call my parents and told them I would be there all night, maybe even longer. I couldn't wait until the doctor came out and said Wally's name.

The clock in the waiting room read 3:21 AM. Everyone in our party was asleep. Wally's brother, Joey,who was barely 5, suddenly said, "My brother always says how pretty you are," making me jump. I looked at him in shock and blushed, fully processing what he just said.

"Really?" I said quietly, so as not to wake the other, "Do you agree?"

"Well, duh! Who wouldn't think you were pretty? And he has this picture of you 2 at the beach in his nightstand drawer. He doesn't think I know, though. Please don't tell him!"

I smiled a little. Wally had a picture of me! Right next to where he slept every night! "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it," I replied softly.

His head sunk and he looked at the ground. He was now standing in front of me, "Hey Kuki?" he said quietly, "Do you... do you think he's gonna be okay?"

I looked at him. He looked exactly like Wally, with his blond hair that covered his bright green eyes. They had the same nose, the same mouth, same shaped face, even the same big ears. The only difference was when Joey smiled, all his teeth were straight. Wally had one tooth that was crooked...

**Flashback**

_Kuki pushed off the wall, flipping over the ray from the Delightful Children's gun._

_Numbuh 1 called out from across the room suddenly, "NINJA'S!" Kuki turned around to find her and her friends surrounded._

_The Delightful Children laughed and said, "Good luck trying to defeat our army!" They ran for the door to the chamber. _

_"Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5, go stop them! We'll hold off the pajama party," Numbuh 1 yelled smirking. Numbuh 3 shot the ninja's with gumballs as quickly as she could, but she knew it wasn't enough. There were so many of them. One lunged at her, but just before he colided, he was shot with a mustard ray. Kuki looked over at Numbuh 4, who smirked a bit. _

_"ALRIGHT YOU CRUDDY NINJA'S. GET BACK!" he screamed just before diving into the crowd. It was a see of red suits and black belts, but he managed to get through relitively unscathed. Then, he got hit. Hard. Right in the mouth. "That's all you got?" Wally asked right before the ketchup bomb exploded._

**_End Flashback_**

**__**I smiled a bit at the memory and looked at the small figure standing across from me, "I hope so, Joey. I hope so."

* * *

A young woman with long, light brown hair and tan skin came out at about 3:35 and called, "Family and friends of Wallabee Beatles?" I jumped up and ran up to the doctor, "You the only one?" she asked, kindly.

"The only one awake..." I replied. I felt like she should wake the others up, but I was so anxious, "Aside from..." I turned around, "Joey! Wake the others up," I turned my attention back to the doctor, "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"You're the girlfriend, I'm guessing," the doctor said smiling. My face turned bright red. I wasn't sure how to answer that one because we definitely weren't just friends, but we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, either, "No... Well, kinda... Well not really but still..."

The doctor smiled, "I can see how much you care. Your eyes," she smiled, "And, I kind of overheard your speech earlier today. Sounded quite rehearsed but you had made it up on the spot, so I was very impressed," the rest of the gang woke up and was joining us at that moment, "Hello, I'm Dr. Elina D'Rosa, but just call me Dr. Elle. Wallabee is ready to see you now, but no more than 3 at a time may be in the room with him. And also, I must warn you that he is fairly unresponsive, but his vitals are almost up to par. In other words, Wallabee is in a coma. We believe he will wake up, but there is no guaranty. I'm very sorry and if there's anything we can do to make it more comfortable for you, just say the word. Nurse Zoe will be taking you to the room, now." And a kind, motherly looking nurse came out and showed us to the room.

* * *

When we got to room 256, the first thing I noticed was how pale he looked. I looked expectantly at the nurse who said in an Irish brogue, "Aye, this boy be a tough lad. Broke 13 bones in his body, that he did. Not to worry, though. Just mainly ribs and a few limbs. Most lads woulda given up, but he be holdin on strong."

I felt my face pale. 13 bones? He broke his ribs AND his limbs! that would explain the casts on his left arm and both of his legs. But I wouldn't mind if he were crippled. I would love him anyway. Mrs. Beatles sat down in one of the chairs directly next to Wally's bed. The room had all solid walls with the exception of one sliding glass door. The glass had a curtain in front of it, but we would keep that open so everyone could see him. My hero.

I decided to wait until everyone had spoken to Wally before going in myself. The Beatles let me go in alone and allowed the door to be open, but the curtain to be closed (Whooo privacy). I sat myself in the chair Mrs. Beatles had sat in moments before. It was directly next to the head of the bed. I reached over and grabbed Wally's hand, "Hi. Umm the nurse said to talk to you, so here I go. There are some things I never told you that I think I should," I said, licking my lips and taking a big gulp of air, "The first thing I think you should know is that I like you. A lot. Like, more than a friend likes someone. Maybe even love," I took a deep breath. I knew he probably couldn't hear me, but it was worth a shot. At least she would be able to practice for when he woke up. "And I'm sorry about the fight we had. I don't even remember what it was about, but it ended the same way it always does. Me trying to force you to admit to liking me," I took another deep breath. This was harder than I thought it would be, "And Wally, I'm sorry about that time in 3rd grade when you were talking to Teresa Mellor on the playground and you went to the bathroom and I threatened her. Because I wanted you all to myself. And I just realized now that I don't like you. I know I love you. I love you, and I need you to stay here with me. Please," I could feel myself choking up.

I heard sniffles coming from the other side of the curtain. I pulled it back to reveal an Abby in her mom position, Nigel face-palming, and a very teary eyed Hoagie, "I'm sorry," he sniffed, "That was just so beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes and slammed the glass door (as much as you can slam a glass sliding door) and closed the curtain. Tears were streaming down my face.

I sat there all pathetic like, trying to get myself together for another minute or so. I decided to confess everything my conscience had about Wally and me, "I'm sorry that in 4th grade, I made you play rainbow monkey tea party with me. And I'm sorry that everyone found out. I'm sorry that in 6th grade, I borrowed your favorite pen and never gave it back. I'm sorry that in 8th grade, I kissed you and gave absolutely no explanation. But, Wally, I'm also sorry that you didn't ask. I'm sorry about that time last month I almost kissed you again and you almost let me, but I decided that it wasn't a good time. I'm sorry that my Christmas present to you is sitting under the tree right now in the tree house and you're never going to get to open it. Lastly, I'm sorry that this is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I don't even know what it was about, and it all seems so unimportant now. I just love you so much and I really really need you to wake up. Please. I mean, you don't owe me anything. If anything, I owe you. But I need you to wake up, because if you don't, I'll be alone in the world. I don't even care if you don't love me back, but I can't live without my best friend kicking the 'crud' out of people right next to me."

A soft moan came from the direction of the bed. I turned quickly around to see Wally waking up right next to me. His beautiful green eyes fluttered open.

"Wally!" I screamed throwing my arms around his neck. He winced and I quickly pulled away, "Sorry sorry sorry! Oh god, how do you feel?" I asked.

He moaned again, "Like crud," then he smiled a bit, "Did I just hear you say that you love me?"

I smiled, "What do you think?" I asked, leaning over. I kissed him straight on the lips. And guess what? This time, he kissed me back.

* * *

**Yeah... Crappy ending. I know. I'm sorry. It's just 1:30 and I've been working on this for like 3 hours! But thanks for reading! Please remember to Review and to favorite this story if you like it! Thanks!**

**~Kat**

**Oh and by the way, most of this story takes place over Christmas break unless it says otherwise.**


End file.
